1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor, and more particularly, it relates to an outboard motor including an engine and a power generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor including an engine and a power generator is known in general. Such an outboard motor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-239156, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-239156 discloses an outboard motor including a vertical multi-cylinder engine including a crankshaft that protrudes upward and a flywheel magneto provided on a protrusion of the crankshaft and including a flywheel and a power generation function. The flywheel magneto of the outboard motor includes a magneto rotor including a magnet fixed to the inner peripheral side and a magneto stator including a stator coil concentrically disposed on the inner peripheral side of the magneto rotor. The magneto rotor is provided on the flywheel. On the upper surface of the flywheel, a plurality of fins that constitute a ventilation fan that ventilates an engine compartment are integral and unitary with each other.
In the outboard motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-239156, when the shape of the fins (blade) is changed, for example, it is necessary to change the entire flywheel, and thus it is not easy to increase the variety of fin shapes, for example. It is preferable to change the shape, material, etc. of the blade according to the shape of the outboard motor, the required amount of wind, the direction of the blowing air, etc., and it is particularly required to increase the variety of fin shapes, for example. In addition, in the outboard motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-239156, it is disadvantageously necessary to replace the entire flywheel including not only the fins but also other components when the fins (blade) are replaced.